On a Sunny Day the World Goes Mad!
by V's and B's Wifes
Summary: One-shot with a modern picnic, two guys and two girls on a sunny day. What to expect? Troubles, of course. Crossover FFVII and FFXII.


**D:** Well my friends here we go, now would you be so nice and review? Me and my friend did this just for fun so don't go flaming on us ok? -

**Guide:**

F./f. - the "F" word (XP)

_-something-_ - what person is doing

S - Sonia

D - Diana

V - Vincent V.

B - Basch von R.

* * *

On a sunny day, where clouds wouldn't show up with rain...

**Cloud**: Hey, whaz up?!

**S, V, B, & D**: _-punching the lights out of the guy-_ Outta here! It's "clouds", not "Cloud"!

Hm, like I was saying...two girls and two guys were "happily" sharing a weekend together, this moment at a picnic (yes, with Tv and all).

**D**: Sonia is freaky...

**S**: _-bugs out of nowhere-_ No i'm not!

**D**: Yes you are...right Vinie?

**V**: _-stoic-_ 1st of all: do NOT call me Vinie, that is, if you value your life, GIRL! 2nd: why would I give a damn?!

**D**: Because Psycho Vinie...you "care" a LOT about her...if you know what I mean...

**V**: _-sarcasm arises-_ Heh! Of course...NOT!

**D:** Basch give me a hand here...

**B:** _-to the skies-_ What have I done?! _-to D-_ Keep me out of Sonia's and Vincent's love life troubles please...I value my life...

**D:** Chiken...

**S:** Why do you even keep hangin' around him, anyway?

**D:** _-inocently-_ He's cute...

**S:** _-rolls eyes-_

**D:** Why do you keep messing around with Vincent's head?

**S:** 'Cause he thinks he's all though, and creepy, and badass, and-

**D:** And cute...

**S:** WHA-?! I'M KILLIN' YOU RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!

**D:** _-hides behind Basch-_ You're furious 'cause I'm right! _-dodges from dangerous object thrown by Sonia-_

**V:** _-smirks-_ Look at that! She can't even hit the girl! Are you crosseyed?

**D:** _-random thought crossing her mind-_ ..._ -pats Basch in the head-_ Good boy...

**S:** _-ignores the lovebirds-_ You creepy bastard! Who knows if you are an even more blinkard then me? I bet you can't even hit an elephant!

**D & B:**_ -nods-_

**D:** Me bets too! _-dodges bullet from Vincent-_ HA! Me wins! Me wins! _-another bullet from Vincent...that hits-_ Meanie...

**S:** _-whispers-_ Show-off...

**V:** Huh? What's that? You want it too?!

**S:** As if you could hit moi je! Blind-man!

**V:** _-shoots at her-_

**S:** _-dodges-_ HA! See? Blinkard!

**D:** _-completely ignoring V & S- _gnif _-to B, pointing to forehead- _It hurtzz..gnif

**B:** _-glares at V-_ You better run... _-furious-_ ... now!

**D:** _-punches B in the head, he falls-_ It was supposed for you to gimme a kiss to ease the pain! _-walks away to cry in a corner-_

**B:** _-stands up-_

**S:** _-watched the scene- -walks to B- -punches him square in the face- -walks to give some support to D-_

**V:** _-watches as B stands up, again- _See? I told you it was a very, very wrong idea to catch those girls! They just give headaches...

**D & S**: NO WE DON'T! _-glares-_

**D:** Hehehehe... _-walks to B-_ hehehehe...

**B & S & V** : what th-

**D**: _-kisses B's forehead-_

**V & S** : Hoh...O.O

**D:** _-sweetly-_ Is that headache better?

**V:** _-punches B's head-_ Stupid ladies-guy! Didn't I told you to get away from them?

**S:** _-kicks V where the sun doesn't shine-_

**V:** _-falls to the ground on his knees-_

**S:** Stupid creepy bastard! _-to D-_ Didn't I told you to get away from them?

**D:** You weird...by the way...you should kiss Vinie too...I think he's jealous...

**S:**_ -walks away- -steps on V's head on the way-_ As if!

**D:** He needs a kiss...I won't do it...no more kissin' for me today!

**S:** _-looks at B- -smirks wickedly-_

**B:** _-backs away, panicking-_ NO! I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOUR CRAZED MIND, YOU DEVIL WOMAN!! _-crosses fingers in S's face-_

**D:** Drama queen...

**B:** Am not...

**D:** NO kidding...well, moving on with the drama...

**V:** _-stands up, finally...after several tries-_ Yeah! On with this thing. So, who do I get to shoot?!

**D:** Correction...who do you get to kiss! NOT ME!

**V:** _-looks frightned betwen B and S-_

**S:** _-looks away-_ Hmph!

**D:** _-freaked out- _NO ONE KISSES BASCH BUT ME!

**B:** O.O

**V:** _-looks at S, and then at D-_ NO WAY!

**D:** Yeah way!

**S:** _-backs away- -tries to get out of the picture-_

**D:** Nuh-huh missie...he needs a kiss, c'mon look at that face...

**S:** Look yourself at him and kiss him, then!

**D:** Ok. _-Starts getting up-_

**B:**_ -bringing her down again-_ No way.

**S:** _-sticks herself to the ground- _F. U!

**B:** She doesn't kiss anyone but me!

**D:** _-angry-_ And who are you to say what I do or not do?!

**S:** _-rolls eyes-_ He's your husband...not?

**D:** Really?

**S:** _-closes eyes- -pats D's head-_ Ok, dear. That's it. I'm putting you on an asylum.

**V:** About time.

**S:** _-turns swiftly to V-_ I wasn't talking to you, dog! So, shush!

**D:** _-in a cheerleader way-_ KISS HIM NOW, HUN!

**S:** _-shaking her head-_ Nop! Not in this life, anyway!

**D:** Then I'll kill you and we move on to the next one...

**S:** _-twitch-_ Try me!

**D:** Vincent, she has pictures of you naket in her pc!

**V:** WHA- _-starts shooting Sonia-_

**S:** _-runs in circles- -dodges all of them-_ It was on the net! It wasn't my fault, PSYCHO!

**D:** But you drolled at them anyway...

**V:** _-vainly-_ Oh, really...

**S:** _-stops- -looks at V-_ Oh no, you won't! I won't allow that ego of yours to spread so much like that!

**V:** Hehehe... _-starts approaching-_ ...how about that kiss...?

**S:** _-backs away- -grabs a club nearby-_ Just try it, and I'll smash this into your head so hard you'll be dead in your next seven lifes, you stuck up, son of a bitch, bastard, idio- _-didn't realise V's face much more closer this time-_

**V:** _-kisses-_

**S:** _-grabs to V, like grabbing onto dear life- -deepens the kiss-_

**D:**_ -watches with B, both eating popcorns-_ Wow..this is better than goin' to cinema!

**B:** _-munches a lot of popcorn-_ 'Bout time. When he says again that he doesn't like her, I'll stuff this tape into his face. _-recording everything-_

**V:** _-suddently realizing what is happening, moves away, scared-_ YOU CRAZY WOMAN! LET GO OFF ME!!_ -grabbing S-_

**S:** _-"awakens" to real life-_ YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE GRABBING ME! WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO KISS ME, GRAB ME, OR EVEN GROPING ME?

**V:** _-shocked-_ WHO GROPED YOU?

**S:** YOU!!

**D:** _-sighing- _All good things eventually come to an end...

**V:** _-a mile away, now-_ DID NOT!

**S:** DID TOO!_ -after him, with the club in hand-_

**B:** Alright children why don't we "see" who groped who?!

**S & V:** _-looking shocked-_

**V:** NO YOU DIDN'T!

**B:** Hehe...

**S:** _-fury rising-_ OH! Your boyfriend is soooo dead right now, Diana!

**D:** Is reality that scaring that you're afraid of watching it?

**S:** _-stops- -shuts up- -blinks- -blushes like mad-_

**D:** _-turning the Tv on and pushing the play bottom-_ Here we go. _-grabs popcorns and sits on B's lap-_ The fun is about to start.

_-movie starts-_

_-two people in the room look at it with open mouths and red faces and two people look at the other two anxiously-_

**V & S:** O/O

**D:** So guys...who's groping who?

**V & S:**_ -points to the other- _SHE/HE IS!!

**D:** You're helpless.

**B:**_ -presses the pause button-_

**In The Screen**: V is groping Sonia's boobs and S is groping Vincent's Ass.

**D:** My...oh my...I missed that scene. Perv...sorry...pervS!

**S:** Uh-uh...uh...

**D:** Sweetie, you look foolish.

**S:** Uh... _-completely shocked-_

**V:**_ -spechless- -mouth agape- -eyes fixated on the Tv- -hands making "strange" moves-_

**S:** _-twitch- -punches V's head-_ PERVERT! HENTAI!!

**D:** Haaaaaaaaaa...love is in the air.

**V & S:** You are DEAD.

**D:** Hehe...just speaking the truth...

**S:** _-sighs-_ Ahhh...f. it! _-grabs Vincent-_

**V:** Huh?! _-is kissed by Sonia-_

**D & B:** Wow...fast!

**D:** Ya know hun...I think we should go to the match makin' business, we'll be rich.

**-Tha End-**

Sonia and Vincent got married and after two years still can't find a house solid enough to survive them.

Diana and Basch married, had two kids, twins (to give them pretty much headaches througout the years), and lived happily forever, however the poor guy can't still surpass his shyness to talk about sex and everything related to that.

**D:** Hey! Don't blame him! He's too much pure and innocent, ya know?

**S:** _-looks to D's kids- -smirks wickedly-_ Oh! I can see that...

**B:** _-turns tomato red-_

**V:** _-sighs- _My god...couldn't you be less specific than that? You're killing the guy here, you know? _-grins, messing with B's head-_

**In short:**

S & V created an army of devils (aka: children) and D ended up giving a sexual education ALONE to her kids.


End file.
